The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner dust bag and a fan motor disconnect arrangement wherein said dust bag permits passage of air while a relatively rigid end plate thereof has an opening through which dust particles pass from the vacuum cleaner nozzle to the dust bag, and if the latter is not in place, the motor is rendered inoperative.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a push button that is controlled by a diaphragm that is responsive to the negative pressure in the control device and functions to operate the fan motor when a dust bag is in the vacuum cleaner and causing a negative pressure therein.
On the other hand, when no dust bag is present in the machine there is no negative pressure in the arrangement and the push button, when released, will return to its original position and disconnect the electric current to the fan motor.